With the popularity of intelligent terminals, a security problem of the intelligent terminals is increasingly highlighted. A current intelligent terminal generally provides powerful application programming interfaces (APIs), and through these APIs, conversation state information of the intelligent terminal can be obtained, conversation content can be recorded and a complete network connection function can be implemented. This also provides opportunities for some malicious application programming (APP) developers, who develop some illegal applications to use these APIs to intercept conversation content of users, and may also release the intercepted conversation content to the Internet through the network connection function of the intelligent terminal, thereby causing privacy leakage of the users. Therefore, it can be seen that performing detection and precautions on an eavesdropping activity on the intelligent terminal becomes rather important.
Currently, although some software has an anti-eavesdropping function, it is found in an actual application that, the software cannot detect all eavesdropping activities, for example, eavesdropping in a manner of recording cannot be detected. Therefore, a method that can detect this kind of eavesdropping activities is needed.